Smile
by Takanaru-san
Summary: Sasuke seeks revenge after Naruto is brutally raped. Will this help the broken boy or is Sasuke in over his head? Sasunaru, oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto. :(

* * *

I always noticed it.

How he'd look worse and worse every day.

How he was slowly breaking into little pieces.

How his smile became more and more forced till he struggled to keep one up for a few seconds.

And now…

"Nar… uto…" I reached out worried but he just shuddered, and cringed away. What was going on? Why was he so sad now?! Why won't he talk to me?!

"Naruto, please… what's worry? What happened?!" I can't help my voice breaking, the tears that welled up in my eyes.

He sits there, in this dark room, on his very own bed, curled up in a tight ball. He's blue eyes are more grey and only filled with sadness, and fear. He doesn't wear those stupid bright clothes anymore, now they're dark and cover everything.

"Dobe?! What's wrong?! Please speak to me!" I cry out to the boy as I fall to my knees. I come to his apartment everyday after training, he just started skipping, and I try and make him talk to me, tell me what's wrong. I make him ramen since I know he doesn't eat anything. Just stays on that bed all day and all night.

He won't smile anymore, he won't laugh, and he's just broken. And everyday I cry and pled to him but nothing. This break down is a regular thing.

"Naruto! Talk to me! Tell me what's wrong!" Tears run down my _supposed-to-be-emotionless-face _and on the sheets.

"Naruto! C'mon!"

It just a regular thing.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled hugging my arm, I glare venomously at her and she backs off.

"You seem angrier than usually today." Kakashi chimes in.

"Shut up." I growl.

"Tsk, again?!" She says looking around a bit. "That Naruto baka is still skipping training!" Sakura says crossing her arm over her flat chest. "We should go over and drag him to training!"

"Hm, he'll be fine." Kakashi waved her off before we start training.

I find Kakashi very suspicious.

* * *

"Here." I place a meal in front of Naruto and slowly he looks at it before finally, but slowly, eating it. Today I'm going to try a different approach. It might go very well… or…

I exhale and suck up at all my courage. I walk straight up to Naruto and grab his arms. His eyes widen in fear and he flinches.

"Naruto, please, don't do this to me. I love you and care about you. I can't stand seeing you like this so… so… Please! Talk to me!"

Silence.

He just stares at me with wide eyes, unable to speak or move. I've done it now, I've lost everything. My grip loosens on his arms and I start to pull away.

"I'm sorr—."

"Sa… suke…"

I freeze.

Slowly, I face him again, his eyes have gotten a bit more colour back.

"Naruto?"

Please don't tell me this is a dream, don't tell me Naruto didn't just say my name. The first thing he's said in days.

"Sasuke… I…"

"Na…" I wait for him to say something more, anything more.

Rejection and acceptation, I don't care.

"I… I'm sorry!" Suddenly his falls into my chest, crying his eyes out. This is a step, a big step.

"Shh, shh. It's okay." I rub his back, embracing him. "Just tell me… tell what's wrong." I feel as if I'm just repeating myself. I am.

"They…" He shuddered in my arms. "They came… the first time they… just touched…" More and more tears. "And now… it's regularly… a-and… now, they…" He pulls a bit of his shirt down to show the bruises, hickeys and bites. "I'm so scared Sasuke. I'm so scared." He sobs into my blue shirt. He doesn't even have to say it, I already know what he means, and I am enraged. My fists clench.

"Naruto. Tell me. Who?" I grind my teeth. "Who did this to you?" I am visibly shaking with angry, Naruto can see it.

"Jounin…"

"Hm?"

"Jounin like… K… Kaka…" He stops himself unable to say his own sensei's name.

"Okay… it's okay."

It's not okay.

* * *

"Sasuke? Sasuke?! Sasuke!? Are you okay?! Sasuke! Speak to me! Sasuke!" Sakura cries as I stand there waiting for my _sensei _to appear so I can rip his throat out.

"Shut up."

"But—."

"Hello! Sorry I'm late." Kakashi smiles popping up out of nowhere.

"Tsk, wha—."

"YOU!" I scream, cutting off Sakura, as I run up to Kakashi, right in his face. He looks at me confused. "How fucking dare you… HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Then it hits him, his face changes from confusion to shock.

"You…"

"Yeah. I know. I KNOW! BUT YOU DON'T! You don't know how much you've broken him! You don't know how much he hurts! You don't know how long he cried! You just don't know! And you don't want to know! You're afraid of what you did!"

"Sasuke, you misunderstand, we were—."

"Rape."

"Sa—."

"I don't misunderstand… It was rape. All you jounin taking turns. You disgust me." I spat. "You're nothing but trash!" I yell as I lung myself at the man. Once my teacher but now my enemy.

And I killed him.

I killed my sensei for my love. Ask Sakura she knows, she watched. She tried to stop me but I pushed her away, like always. But she is lucky because I would've killed her too. But I'm busy; I have to find the rest of the _trash._ Then maybe… just maybe...

Naruto will smile.

* * *

Sharingan activated, Sasuke landed on one knee as the head of a body fell to the ground, the body following a second later.

He stood, that was last one. Now he'd go see Naruto, and he'd smile at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled surrounded by several ANBU. "Stand down or I will be forced to show no mercy."

A sick, twisted smile appeared on the Uchiha's face.

"Are you telling me that what I have done is bad? That I am murdering them?" He laughed. "You claim you care about Naruto, _my _Naruto, and yet you can't see what's before your own eyes. Naruto has been mentally dying in his apartment for that past 3 weeks! He hasn't moved from his bed! I go there everyday and feed him because if I hadn't he'd be dead a long time ago!" Sasuke fixed a tight glare on his face. "What those men did to him is unforgivable, unspeakable."

"One of those men was your sensei, Sasuke!"

"And he was the worst of them. To his own student. Do you understand, Tsunade? Do know what they did to him that deserved this punishment?" Sasuke grinned. Tsunade remain silent waiting for the answer.

* * *

"I'm home." Sasuke smiled as he walked into his own room. He had moved Naruto into his own house to keep an eye on him and to stop him from thinking about what those men had done to him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered.

"It's okay, Naruto, everything is good now."

"Sasuke…?"

"I killed them." Naruto's eyes widened taking in the blood soaked clothing Sasuke wore.

"You—."

"Yes, I killed them all. All for you. Now smile Naruto, smile." Sasuke said coming close to the boy.

Naruto didn't smile. Not a twitch of the lip.

Sasuke frowned at the lack of reaction.

"Naruto—?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Sasuke went down and opened the door to see Sakura standing there, a straight look on her face.

"Where's Naruto, Sasuke?"

"He's here. Why?" He glared.

"Go get him; you two are coming with me."

"What? Why?" Sasuke spat darkly.

"I'm taking Naruto to the hospital. And you're going to Tsunade and the council."

"We're not going anywhere. Naruto's fine he doesn't need the hospital and I'm not going to the stupid council."

"Sasuke-kun… you killed five jounin for no reason—."

"I had reason! But you don't care about Naruto enough so you wouldn't know! Now get off my property before I kill you too."

"I can't do that Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry. But we at least have to take Naruto…" She trailed off and Sasuke heard a slight thump from upstairs.

"Naruto!" He yelled running into the house and to Naruto's room.

When he entered Naruto was getting pulled out the window by some chunin. But by the time he got to the window the chunin was long gone.

"Damn it!" He hurried down stairs, where Sakura still was. He pushed pass her but she grabbed his wrist pulling him back.

"Sasuke-kun! You can't—."

"Shut up and let me go, Sakura!"

"Sasuke, you can't have Naruto. He needs help."

"Naruto's fine!" And with a sharp turn Sasuke cut Sakura right over the heart. Deep red blood spilled from her body but before she had even hit the ground, Sasuke was gone.

* * *

He got caught. Sasuke made it so far, so close. He had just entered the room Naruto was housed in before three ANBU surrounded him and took him to Tsunade and the council.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade glared. "You killed five jounin ninja in the last 24-hours. You—."

"Those men deserved to die! I was only stopping them from violating an innocent person! Naruto didn't deserve what they did you him!"

"We understand that, but you can't just kill anyone. You come to _me_, the Hokage, at tell me. And _I _take care of it." The councillors silently agreed.

"Well, it's too late now." Sasuke gave the council a twisted smile. "I've already taken care of it."

"Sasuke—."

"No, Tsunade. If I had told you, would you not have done the same as I have?" He smirked when Tsunade didn't give him a response. "If I had told you, those bastards that I killed would've died anyway! I wasn't recklessly killing them, I was following the law."

"The law doesn't allow the murder of five people, young Uchiha." An old man proclaimed.

"Those men might not have killed Naruto physically, but they did mentally." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Naruto is dead! They killed him! So I killed them! They committed a murder so they were executed!"

The council whispered to each other, Tsunade crossed her arms and sighed.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke glared.

* * *

"Where…" Naruto pulled his knees closer to his body. "Where is Sasuke?"

Sakura looked at Naruto with sorrowful eyes. Sasuke was right; she didn't know. And now that she did and she wished she didn't.

"Oh, Naruto…" She reached out to touch Naruto's face, to show him she was there for him and loved him, but he instantly cried out and moved even farther away from her.

It hurt. It really did. The teammate that had always shown her love was now backing away from her.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, staring Sakura straight in the eyes. "He killed them…"

"Don't worry Naruto. Sasuke won't bother you anymore. You're going to get better."

"No!" Naruto cried then put his hands over his ears shaking his head. "No! No! No! No! Stop it! No! No! No!"

"Naruto! It's okay, he—." Sakura reached out to touch Naruto he cried out more.

"Naruto!" Suddenly the door to the room flew open and Sasuke stepped in. He walked straight up to Naruto, pushing Sakura out of the way.

"Naruto… I'm here now…" Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke. His widened eyes softened and closed while his whole body relaxed. "Lie down." And so Naruto did. Sasuke smiled lovely at him and stroked his face, something Sakura wasn't able to do. Sasuke brushed Naruto's hair from his face.

"Why did you kill them?" Naruto said softly.

"Because I love you." Sakura gasped gaining the attention of both of them.

"Sasuke-kun. I…"

"I love Naruto, Sakura." Sasuke stated.

"Naruto… you…" But he gave no answer and started staring out the window.

"Sasuke, you don't even know if he loves you back. Heck, I don't think Naruto can love anything right now. He not here right now… not mentally." Sakura shook her head and Sasuke walked over to her. He looked at the bandages over the wound he had given her, she had needed stitches.

"Naruto is mine, Sakura, and I'm going to help him. Then he will smile."

"Smile?"

"Yes, smile. He'll smile at me, for me, to me, and that is something you will never achieve. Now get out before I reopened you wound." Sasuke glared and hissed. Sakura cowered under the stare and quickly left the room.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto who remained staring out the window. Sasuke sat in the chair next to Naruto's bed.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Are… are they all gone?"

"Yes." Sasuke smiled. Naruto paused before covering his eyes with his arms. And then slowly tears started to run down his face.

"Th… Thank you, Sasuke…" His shoulders shook. "Thank you."

Sasuke gave the boy a sad smile and wiped away his tears. He knew Naruto didn't like it. He knew Naruto would never be completely happy about killing five people especially his own sensei. But Sasuke did it for him because Naruto could never. Willingly, Sasuke washed his hands in blood because Naruto would never be able to. And although Naruto did hold some remorse over his sensei's death, he couldn't help but feel happy.

Silently Tsunade entered the room.

"Sasuke." Tsunade said and Sasuke sighed pulling away from his love. Naruto stopped crying and looked up at the Uchiha confused and scared at the loss of warmth.

"Sasuke?"

"I can't stay with you anymore, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto sat up and reached for the Uchiha. He grabbed the boy's sleeve. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke looked back at Tsunade with a glared before looking back to Naruto, "The council has decided that because of my actions, I am to be banished from Konoha."

"What?! No! Sasuke, you can't leave!" Naruto's tears started to spill again.

"In a normal situation I would have been executed but because the people I killed held their own offenses, the council decided to let me live."

"No, I won't allow it!" Naruto shook his head pulling the Uchiha close to him. Sasuke smirked into Naruto's chest.

"There is nothing that can be done. I am to leave immediately after saying goodbye to you."

"Then never say goodbye!" Naruto cried out gripping the boy so tightly Sasuke thought he might snap.

"Sasuke. Your time's up. Let's go." Tsunade stated. Sasuke, with some difficulty, pulled away from the crying Naruto.

"Sasuke." He sniffed. "No…" Sasuke ruffled his hair.

"Goodbye, dobe." Sasuke smiled sadly before getting up and following Tsunade out of the room.

"No! Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto tried to run after the boy but a few nurses came in and restrained him. "Sasuke! Come back! Don't leave me!"

* * *

It was hard.

It always is. To walk away from the thing you love the most, especially when it calls out to you like Naruto was now.

I glanced over to Tsunade who was probably going through the same emotional roller-coaster because of Naruto's heart breaking screaming that was getting fainter and fainter as we got further and further away.

The end of the story didn't really work out the way I planned. Naruto and I didn't end up together, happy and madly in love. Heck, he didn't even say if he loved me back! But the worst part about this story is that in the end I didn't get him to smile. Not once, for me or for anything else. And I don't even know if he will smile ever again. He can't touch anyone but me right now, and the idiots here don't know how to take care of him like I know how to.

As much as that bothers me, I can't do anything about it, which bothers me even more.

Looking up at the gate that marks the end of life in Konoha I sigh and turn to Tsunade.

"As much as I don't like what you did, I can't say I wouldn't have wanted to do the same thing." She said. I smirked and she smiled back.

I turned back to the gate, put on my backpack and proceed to walk out of Konoha.

"Goodbye Naruto. I love you."

"…Sasuke!"

"Huh?"

"Sasuke!"

"Wait, is that…?" I turn around.

"Sasuke! Wait for me!"

"Naruto?!" Is the last thing I can yell before I am tackled by an orange blur.

Wait… _orange?!_

I look up at the person on top of me.

"Naruto? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?!" I jump up bringing him with me. "And your clothes! You're wearing your normal clothes again!" I could hardly breathe. What was going on?

"Calm down Sasuke."

"But—I… And—What?—You… What are you doing here?" I finally manage to get out.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?!" Both Tsunade and I yell.

"No Naruto, you can't—." Naruto cuts the Hokage off.

"I'm going and you can't stop me!" Naruto glared at her.

"But Naruto, you're not fully recovered. And—." I was cut off by Naruto lips. He pulled back.

"I realized that you've been there for me this entire time and I could never get through this without you. So I'm coming with you, no matter what you say, because I can't be me without you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wanted to stay with me, _be_ with me.

"And… you'll be happy like this? With just me?"

"I couldn't be happier." Naruto smiled.

Naruto smiled.

_Naruto smiled._

I couldn't help but feel tears building up in my eyes. Damn it, Uchiha aren't supposed to cry yet Naruto brought out more tears in me than tears sled by the entire Uchiha clan.

I took his hand and he smiled even more.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto."

And so we left Konoha. We left it all behind and never returned.

And the story ended just how I wanted.

* * *

A little dark kinda. There were a few confusing points in the story(in my opinion) so let me explain:

1) Yes, Sasuke killed five jounin just accept it for the sake of the story. Love makes you stronger. ;)

2) When Naruto runs up in his orange clothing I don't mean to say that "Ta-da! He fully recovered in ten minutes!" Naruto is just recovering and knows that with Sasuke he's safe and can be himself. That's what I was trying to bring across the "I can't be me without you" line.

3) A few people might ask, "If Sasuke is willing to kill for Naruto then why does he take the banishment so well?!" and my answer to that is 1) if Sasuke fought back, no matter how strong he appears to be, the Hokage and ANBU would kick his ass and 2) if he took Naruto away(this is before Naruto said he needed him), Naruto would likely be sad since he loves Konoha and Sasuke wants him to be happy not sad.

Anyway! Other then that, how'd you like my little onshot? I didn't explain how Naruto was raped because I wanted your imaginations to run wild and think of how the five jounin broke Naruto down so much.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
